Romulus Blood
Romulus Blood (ロムルス・ブラッド) is one of the three protagonists of Undead Knights. Role in Game As head of House Blood, Romulus was one of the few knights of the realm to speak out against Fatima's influence on King Kirk, believing that a ruler should abide by the concerns of the majority more than the will of a single person. For this, he and the rest of his kinsmen were slain in an event known as the Marriage of Blood. His anguish attracts the attention of the Beast who offers him the power to control the dead in exchange for loyalty and service. Consumed by vengeance, he consents to the pact by becoming an undead knight who mercilessly slaughters everything in his path. Among the people murdered by Romulus include Duke Gloucester, Lord Follis, and even his former friend Gerard. Eventually, a confrontation with the Jester forces him to confess a startling revelation to Remus and Sylvia. During the night they were killed, it was Romulus who had finished them off by mistake after being blinded by his own rage in attacking the king's knights. Forgiven by his companions, they head to Cavalier Castle to confront Fatima once and for all. Upon defeating her, Romulus is made aware of the Beast's treachery and spurns its intent to make him a slave for eternity. Rather than use Fatima's jewel to protect himself and his companions, he smashes it in an effort to atone for the lives they had taken in the name of revenge. Gameplay Moveset : , , , - A diagonal slash to the left, a horizontal swing to the right, an upward heavy swing, and a flaming circular slash. : , - Launches a short swipe and a larger overhead slash that unleashes flames on the ground. : , - Delivers a flaming upward strike. : , , - Does a flaming thrust that inflicts multiple hits on the target. Has a narrow hit frame, though its damage output is quite high. : , , , - A quick flaming slash directed downwards. : , - A diagonal slash done in mid-air. : , - Does an overhead swing to the ground. :Holding - Slams the ground with enough might to produce a large pillar of fire. :Infernal Wrath - Romulus performs a stronger variation of his , , , combo, follows it up by generating a fiery aura surrounding him, and then ends the barrage with a more potent , attack. Fighting Style Romulus is a powerhouse-type character who benefits greatly from higher health and attack power. Naturally, he is the ideal choice for defeating powerful bosses due to his sturdier defenses. However, his sluggish mobility makes him vulnerable against faster foes, meaning players must anticipate the enemy's movements more rather than simply reacting to them. Weapons Romulus Weapon 1 (UK).png|1st weapon Romulus Weapon 2 (UK).png|2nd~3rd weapon Romulus Weapon 3 (UK).png|4th weapon Romulus Weapon 4 (UK).png|Special weapon 1 Romulus Weapon 5 (UK).png|Special weapon 2 Romulus Weapon 6 (UK).png|Special weapon 3 Romulus Weapon 7 (UK).png|Special weapon 4 Category:Miscellaneous Characters